


The Joker and the Queen

by jowshuaayee



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon, ShuMako Week 2020, Wedding Fluff, these two are FINALLY getting married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22325980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jowshuaayee/pseuds/jowshuaayee
Summary: The wedding everybody's been waiting forWritten for Shumako Week Day 7: Wedding/Proposal
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist
Kudos: 19
Collections: ShuMako Week 2020





	The Joker and the Queen

“Holy shit……there's a ton of people out there” murmured Futaba as she peered through the doors to the church. 

_Funny_ Makoto thought to herself as she watched the 24 year old. _It’s been 9 years and she's still as afraid of crowds as she was back then_ she chuckled to herself. Looking around the room she watched her friends eagerly prepare for the ceremony. Ann and Haru were busy fussing over their hair and make up, making sure everything looking the best it could. Eiko was sitting on a chair beside the entrance to the church, probably texting the latest guy she was seeing at the moment. And to her left stood Sae, trying her hardest not to break down in tears for the 6th time.

“What? I can’t cry because my baby sister is getting married to the love of her life?” she remembered Sae asking, while dabbing her eyes so her tears wouldn’t ruin her makeup. 

Looking around there was only one thing that came to Makoto’s mind “Perfect” It was a warm and sunny outside, the flowers were blooming, the birds were chirping, hers and Ren’s families and some friends were sitting inside the church chatting eagerly awaiting the arrival of the bride. And here she was surrounded by 3 of her closest friends and her 2 sisters waiting to walk down the aisle as she married her best friend and soulmate.

Yes everything was simply………. perfect. 

  
  


\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Damn dude, it's finally your wedding day!” exclaimed Ryuji as he slapped the groom on the back. 

“ I must agree, the leadup to today, at times, felt as if we were watching paint dry. However I must say, Haru outdid herself with the decorations in the church.” exclaimed Yusuke as he glanced around the chapel, taking in the various colors and decorations that were hung about. 

“ Yea she really did.” sighed Ren as he glanced around the chapel. From where he stood, Ren could see almost everything. He watched Kawakami as she sat beside her husband, holding their son in her arms, soothing him to sleep. He chuckled as he noticed Hifumi and Shinya discussing various video games and strategies for shoji. He watched as Sojiro and Yoshida discussed the latest news and worldly events. He noticed Ohya and Lala seated ready for the ceremony to begin. And finally his eyes met with his mother, who gave him a warm and loving smile. 

“Seems like the ladies are just about ready. You all set Joker?” meowed Morgana from a chair beside him.

“ All set” he replied as he gently smiled at his feline companion. After further confirmation, the piano began to play. Ryuji and Yusuke took their spots beside Ren as they eagerly awaited the procession. 

Calmly he watched as the doors swung open, revealing the ladies all dressed in beautiful navy blue dresses. They each carried bouquets matching both Queens and Jokers costumes. Everything looked amazing, Ren however only had his eyes on one person, and one person alone; Makoto. She was wearing a beautiful white dress. It was slim, form fitting, with long lace sleeves. It was simply beautiful. _Thought she looks absolutely gorgeous in anything she wore_ Ren thought as he watched Sae escort her down the aisle. 

As she reached the altar, Ren walked up to meet them. Hugging Sae, they exchanged a whispered “Thank you” before Sae left to take her seat. Taking her by the hand, Ren led Makoto to the top step. “By the way, you look gorgeous” Ren whispered to her. “Why thank you, however I can’t deny the fact that you look dashing” she replied as she heavily blushed. When they reached their spot in front of the priest, they turned and faced each other still holding each others hands. 

All in attendance would say that it was a beautiful ceremony. The groom however would say that the second the priest started talking, his words were drowned out as his attention was solely on the beautiful woman standing in front of him. Infact, he was so in awe of his bride that Ryuji had to slap him on the back to get his attention when it was time for them to exchange their vows. 

Thinking back on everything that had happened to them since they started dating back in highschool, not everything was perfect. All Ren and Makoto could do was love and support each other. And on that beautiful afternoon, that is exactly what they promised each other. And as they walked down the aisle, hand in hand, the only thing on either of their minds was how happy they were to finally be together for the rest of their days. 

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first non angst fic here so I hope it came out alright. And yep for any of you who are fans of How I Met Your Mother, yes that ending is indeed inspired from the season 9 end. Honestly Shumako is a really special ship to me because it was the ship that got me into all of this and how I met and made a ton of my very good friends so I am very thankful. Anyways I hope you guys had a great Shumako Week and I look forward to writing more Shumako in the future.


End file.
